Normally, the latch mechanism for keeping the trunk lid closed can be released easily from outside the vehicle using a mechanical key or an electronic transmitter. The electronic transmitter can also be used by a person inside the passenger compartment. Typically, there is no mechanism to open the trunk lid from inside the trunk. It is desired to provide an effective means to release the latch for the trunk lid from inside the trunk compartment.